Luna Loves Good
by minky54333
Summary: It is Luna Lovegood's first year at Hogwart's, and she has only one friend: Cedric Diggory. But this good looking guy seems to influence her in more ways than one...Leading her to her destiny to fight alongside Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: No Plagiarizing. I do not in any way own the Harry Potter series. Certain characters are made up by me, and some are from the series itself (i.e. Luna Lovegood, Cedric Diggory)**

**ONE**

Luna Lovegood looked nervously over her shoulder as her nanny dropped her off at the platform 9 and three quarters.

"Are you sure this is where to go, mum?" She whispered, looking around nervously. She ran her fingers through her white-blonde hair and sighed. "I'm quite nervous, you see."

"Well, now." Her nanny, Syphora reasoned. "I'd be nervous too. But you'll do well, my love. You've always excelled at Divination."

"I know, I know." She mumbled. She looked up brightly. "Maybe, come holiday, we might go for a little vacation in the Muggle areas?"

Syphora smiled. "Maybe, my dear, maybe. For now, focus on your studies."

Luna nodded, giving her one last kiss before skipping onto the train. "Oh, it's so stuffy in here!" She remarked to no one in particular, as she found an empty compartment by herself.

She twisted a few locks of her hair around her fingers thoughtfully, before pulling out a copy of her father's newspaper, _The Quibbler_. She pulled her feet up to her knees and grunted. All alone in a train's compartment? Were the other students alone?

"I'll probably be alone for the whole ride," Luna said softly, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"And that would simply be horrible, wouldn't it?" She heard a familiar voice say. Luna looked up suddenly, and then grimaced. It was of course, her cousin, Draco Malfoy. He shared the same shade of blonde hair as she, but had a permanent smirk on his alabaster face. "Luna, dear cousin, I never knew you were planning to attend Hogwarts!"

"I've never told _anyone_, really." She replied, raising _The Quibbler_ so that it covered her face.

"You ought to give us some warning before coming to places like these, you know." Malfoy berated her.

"You're not my father." She snapped.

"No," Malfoy grinned. "But I _am_ your cousin."

Luna turned away from Malfoy angrily. "I hate you, and you know it."

"_Hate_?" Malfoy gasped. "_Such_ a strong word!"

"Come off it, Malfoy," Pansy Parkinson cut in. "Leave her alone." She went over to Luna and sat down. "This girl deserves a chance with us." She patted Luna's hand. "If you want friends, come to us." She said softly.

"Um," Luna gulped. "Alright, thanks then." She stood up, grabbed her one trunk, and wheeled it out of the compartment, praying that Malfoy and his cronies didn't follow.

She found an empty compartment a little ways down, and settled onto the seat with her newspaper. "Oh!" She exclaimed, as the door slid open. This time, instead of her conniving cousin, Malfoy, there was a tall boy with dark cropped hair and grey eyes. "Have I taken your compartment?" She asked bashfully.

"Oh, no. Not at all." The boy answered, sitting across from her. He smiled. "I'm Cedric Diggory." He extended his hand.

Luna took it. "Luna Lovegood." She answered. "Are you in your first year?"

"Oh, no!" He laughed. "I'm in my third." He sat back, amusement dancing in his eyes. "You're new, aren't you?"

Luna lowered her head. "Yeah…Very new. And scared." She looked at him suddenly. "I'm all alone, unless you count my cousin, Malfoy."

Cedric shook his head. "I've heard of him. I presume you're as rich and pompous as he?" Luna made a face and Cedric laughed. "Just kidding."

"Good, then." Luna said.

"What're you reading?" Cedric leaned forward, and Luna could smell him. He smelled faintly like pine trees and strawberries.

"_The Quibbler_." Luna clarified.

"That's that tabloid, isn't it?" Cedric mused.

"Yes," Luna replied. "My father is the publisher." She said proudly.

"Oh my," Cedric smiled. "That's a big job."

"Yes," She breathed. "Indeed it is. Daddy handles it well, though." She flipped through the pages until she found the right one. "And, here we have the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

Cedric leaned even closer to see the page, and looked impressed. Luna smiled. "They're exotic, no?"

"Are these real?" Cedric asked, squinting at the page.

"Why, _of course_ they're real!" Luna answered, practically shouting. "Daddy wouldn't lie."

"But," Cedric said softly. "If I am correct, you said that your father was the _publisher_ of _The Quibbler_, not necessarily the writer of the articles?"

"Yes…"

"Then, whether or not these creatures do indeed exist doesn't matter because your father didn't write the article."

Luna shrugged, stuffing the tabloid into her knitted bag. "I suppose so."

There was a rap on the door of the compartment as a girl opened the door, blatantly ignoring Luna's presence and sitting down next to Cedric.

"Cedric, dear, we missed you." The girl said. She had strawberry blonde hair that went down to her chin, secured with a butterfly clip. "Why aren't you in our compartment?"

"It's nice to meet new people." Cedric answered, smiling at Luna. She blushed.

"But Cedric…"

"Not now, Remora, not now." Cedric cut her off. "Luna, this is Remora Heaves."

"Hello, Remora." Luna said politely, shifting in her seat.

"_Hello_," Remora answered coolly. "What year are you?"

"First," Luna's throat was suddenly dry.

"A _first_ year, Cedric? Really?" Remora said in disgust. She pulled him up by his sleeve and led him out the door.

Luna lowered her head sadly. Would she ever make friends?


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

A cool breeze wafted through the train, tickling Luna's chin. She woke with a start, grunting noisily and wiping drool off her robes. She blinked and squealed in delight. Sitting across from her was her mother. Her sweet, sweet mother.

"Mother!" She cried, jumping forward to give her a hug. "You're alive?"

"No, darling, alas, I am not."

Luna frowned. "Then why are you here? On the train to Hogwarts?"

"That school is dangerous, Luna. Why did your father ever send you there?" She sighed.

"But, Mother, I _want _to learn magic at Hogwarts. I have a feeling…a very strange feeling…that my life will change if I go here."

"Yes," Her mother nodded. "In more ways than one."

"Oh, mum," Luna sighed. "But did you see him?"

"Who?"

"Cedric! That boy! He looks awfully fake, I might add, but beautiful none the less." Luna cried, clasping her mother's pale hands.

Her mother smiled weakly. "That boy won't have such a nice future either, I bet."

"What do you mean by this, Mum? What?" Luna pressed, but her mother slowly began to fade into nothingness.

"She's gone again," Luna whispered to herself sadly.

For the rest of the night, and all through the feast, Luna wondered what her mother meant by her strange words. Hogwarts couldn't _really_ be that bad. You-Know-Who didn't have a chance of getting in, did he? And that boy, Harry Potter, who had survived the curse, well, he could protect them, right?

"Ms. Lovegood," Filius Flitwick called to Luna as she entered the common room. "Please retire to your bed at this time." He twirled his wand and looked up at her expectantly.

"Well, then, aren't you a little fellow!" She commented brightly, patting the Head of the House on the crown of his head.

Flitwick flushed and grunted, storming away.

"What a queer little fellow," Luna remarked.

"Oh, who, Flitwick?" An Asian girl came up behind Luna. "He's a card, yes."

"I'm Luna Lovegood," Luna extended her hand.

"Cho Chang," The girl answered. "Well, we'd better get to bed, Flitwick loves dishing out the punishments."

The next morning, Luna bounded out of bed, pulling on her robes and brushing her teeth all in record time. _Maybe,_ she thought to herself,_ I'll see Cedric. _She hadn't even made it into the Dining Hall when she saw Malfoy.

"Luna," Malfoy said, startling her. "Why weren't you sorted into Slytherin, like you're supposed to be?" He asked.

"Well, I…I didn't know how to make the Sorting Hat…"

"No matter," Malfoy said dismissively.

"What has she got to do with us?" Pansy pouted.

Luna frowned. "You all leave me alone!"

"Oh, little cousin, why should we?" Malfoy quipped. "I mean, we're of the same blood and…oh, look! We have the same hair color and everything!"

"Leave me alone Malfoy." She warned, fumbling for her wand.

"You little prat." Malfoy sneered. "You wouldn't know how to use a wand in a million years!"

He came forward, his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle gathering around her, with Pansy poking her wand into her back. "If we were to get her, here and now, nobody would even know!" Pansy squealed in delight.

"Malfoy," Luna cried, tears slowly gliding down her cheeks. "Please."

"I've hurt you once, I'll do it again." Malfoy threatened. "Maybe Confundo?"

"That sounds good," Pansy said, clapping her hands.

Just as Malfoy raised his wand, Cedric appeared. He looked startled to see Luna, huddled against a corner, being pushed around, and stepped forward. "What's going on here?"

"Stay out of it." Malfoy spat, turning his wand on Cedric. "She's my cousin."

"Well, leave your cousin alone then!" Cedric replied calmly. "Luna?" He turned to her. "Are you alright?"

"Sort of," Luna whimpered, moving out from the corner.

"You're a horrible boy, Malfoy." Cedric said.

"Rot in hell!" Malfoy said simply. He swung out his wand, pointing it at Cedric, his mouth opening to shout a spell…

"_Flipendo_!" Luna cried, and Malfoy was knocked back, banging into the wall.

"Run!" She yelled to Cedric, and they took off down the halls. After running through doors and around corners, they stopped to take a breather.

"Where did you learn that?" Cedric asked, his chiseled features breaking into a smile.

"I…my mother...taught me….when I was younger." She said, while taking puffs of air.

"Well, you were simply magnificent!" Cedric said, laughing. He hugged her and Luna smelled the pine cone smell once again.

Luna grinned from ear to ear. "Do you wear makeup?" She asked suddenly. "It's alright if you do," She added, seeing Cedric's puzzled expression. "I just…your face is so perfect. No blemishes."

"Cream," Cedric said.

"Oh," Luna said, smiling again.

"You know," Cedric began. "You'll make a great witch."

"Why, thank you!" Luna said.

"Would you like to come to the Hufflepuff Back to School Party on Friday night?" He asked.

"Of course!" She blurted.

"Good, then, I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sounds great!" She smiled. Suddenly, Hogwarts didn't seem so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

The week went by quickly, and Luna was overcome with excitement for the Hufflepuff party. The thought of seeing Cedric again only made Luna feel weird. It wasn't a fuzzy, I-think-I-like-him feeling; it was more of a wow-this-guy-is-strange type of feeling, which Luna didn't mind at all.

On Friday night, Luna was ready at six-thirty in a long, plaid dress and plaid earrings. She sat in the armchair nearest the exit of the common room, humming silently to herself and wondering if the party would make a good story for _The Quibbler_.

"Luna?" Cho Chang came into the common room without her usual slather of makeup, her raven-black hair up in a messy bun.

"Oh, hello Cho," Luna said, turning to face the guest.

"Are-are you going somewhere?" She asked.

"Well, actually," Luna began, smoothing down her dress. "I'm accompanying Cedric to the Hufflepuff back-to-school party. Have you heard of it?" She was excited to share the information that she was accompanying upperclassmen to a party to a fellow underclassman. She puffed out her chest.

"Oh, that?" Cho asked. She wrinkled her nose. "Cedric invited you, then?"

Luna nodded. "Are you coming, too? I should think not, since right now you look like a street urchin."

Cho's face turned a deep red. "Actually, I've heard something about that party. I was planning on going tonight, but I was invited somewhere else as well…"

"Oh?" Luna blushed as well, feeling foolish.

"Yes, Malfoy invited me out…"

"M-Malfoy?" Luna nearly choked. "You mean…the blonde one?"

"Yes, I do mean him. Why?" Cho sat down in a couch opposite Luna. "I was thinking about going to the Hufflepuff party instead with Cedric, though…"

All of a sudden any worry Luna had felt for Cho was gone. She no longer cared whether or not Cho got into any trouble while on a date with Malfoy, as long as she didn't have competition for Cedric.

"No, no," Luna spoke hastily. She wasn't a good liar, and it took her several tries to form a sentence: "I'm sure you will have a lovely time with Draco."

"I should hope so," Cho blushed. "He complimented me today, you know."

"Oh?" Luna glanced up warily at the clock, wondering when Cedric would arrive. She was about to ask herself to be excused when Cho said something Luna found particularly interesting.

"He also invited me to his manor for a little vacation over the holidays. I couldn't _possibly_ refuse…"

Luna gasped, feeling faint. The world suddenly got brighter, and she saw stars. She was back at the Malfoy mansion again, locked in their basement.

"Help me! Help!" She saw herself yelling, banging on the door hopelessly.

"That's what you get you little rat! Filth!" Malfoy yelled on the other side of the door, giving it such a violent kick that Luna jumped back on the other side.

Luna saw herself break down into a sobbing fit before snapping back to the present.

"Luna!" Cho was beside her now, feeling her forehead with her soft hands. "Are you quite alright?"

"I-I…"

"Never you mind," Cho cut her off. "I'll go get Flitwick…"

"No!" Luna shouted. "I'll be alright…" She struggled to stand and decided to leave for the party no matter what time it was. "I suppose I ought to go right about now."

"Um, yes, I suppose so…" Cho looked at her, her eyes clouded with worry. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here?"

"I'm positive," Luna replied. She smiled weakly at Cho before bravely wobbling out the door and onwards to Hufflepuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**As said before I am very, very sorry I have been neglecting to update my stories…I'll do better this time, I promise. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. It is frightfully short, but I am in the process of beginning a new fan fiction as well as my own fiction story…**

**FOUR **

The corridors of Hogwarts were dark, lit only by torches and lanterns hung carelessly along the sides of the hallways. As Luna padded up and down the staircases, she wondered if Cedric was looking for her. Or, maybe, she could surprise him by arriving earlier than any other guests. But now, the one thing that was in Luna's mind: Cho's date with Malfoy was searing holes in Luna's head.

She knew that it would be better if she warned Cho about Malfoy's ways, but on the other hand, Luna did _not_ want Cho invading on her time with Cedric.

Luna kept walking through Hogwarts holding her head high with the comfort of knowing that _she _had been invited to a party with Cedric Diggory. Whether or not she was his date was beyond her, but the simply knowledge that he wanted her there and expected her to attend was enough to make Luna's heart flutter.

"Luna? Luna!" She turned around and jumped, startled to see Cedric standing before her in his uniform and his hair neatly combed. He looked wonderful.

"Why, hello, Cedric," Luna stepped forward, smiling. "Shouldn't you already be at the party?"

"I…oh…" Cedric smiled weakly.

"Is something the matter Cedric?" Luna touched his arm lightly.

"No…no, everything is fine…"

Remora Heaves appeared behind Cedric, throwing her arms around his shoulders and planting a light kiss on his cheek. "Cedric, honey, please let's hurry! I don't want to be late for the party."

"R-Remora?" Luna nearly choked. "What are you all doing out here?"

Cedric went pale and did not speak, which was when Luna realized.

"Snogging?" She whispered.

Remora grinned an evil grin and planted another kiss, this time on Cedric's lips, all the while keeping her sharp blue eyes on Luna. "Run along, first year, or you'll miss the party…"

Luna's eyes were burning with fresh tears as she ran. She couldn't go back to Ravenclaw knowing that she wasn't wanted at the Hufflepuff third year party. If Cho Chang found out, she would be too embarrassed to ever set foot near Cedric again…

"Luna! Wait!" Cedric ran after her, grabbing her arm. "I want you to come to the party."

"Why?" Luna whimpered. "So you can just…just…" She sniffed. It was probably obvious that she had fallen for him already, and Cedric smiled at her.

"Luna, look at me." Luna looked at his shoes. Even _they _were nice.

He shook her. "_Luna_! _Look at me_!"

She looked at him.

His eyes were beautiful, his face and everything about him. Luna nodded. "I'll go."

"Will you?" Cedric smiled, revealing those perfect teeth. "Excellent!" Much to Luna's surprise, he kissed her quickly on the cheek and grabbed her hand, pulling her along the corridor.

Luna smiled, laughing, and suddenly tripped, falling flat on her face.

"Oh, dear, me, I am terribly sorry," Remora snarled at her. "I suppose that's why first years aren't usually invited to these parties…Come along, Cedric, or we'll miss it…"

Luna's heart dropped a notch. She had won Cedric this time, yes, but she had also lost all chances of becoming friendly with Remora and being genuinely well-liked by any more third years.


End file.
